


Satoshi's Newest Adventure

by AxelsKingdom, ThatOneWeirdMusician



Series: Satoshi's Grandest Journeys (Older Satoshi Au) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aka Satoshi actually fucking aged over his travels, DeterminedShipping, Everyone Is a Little Gay for Satoshi, FirstFriendShipping, Gou is Genderfluid, Gou | Go is 18, Let Satoshi Say Fuck 2k19, M/M, Older Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Sword & Shield Anime Spoilers, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Satoshi | Ash is 19, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trustedpartnershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWeirdMusician/pseuds/ThatOneWeirdMusician
Summary: Satoshi Ketchum is a 19 year old who enjoys traveling the world and meeting all new kinds of Pokemon and people alike. When he goes with Professor Ookido to see Professor Sakuragi's lab's opening ceremony, he finds himself being wrapped up in more than he expected when Lugia appears and he ends up meeting a new person who goes by the name Gou.Not that he's complaining or anything.!!Check Chapter 3!!
Relationships: Eventual Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou | Go, Eventual Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou, Eventual Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou | Go, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Satoshi's Grandest Journeys (Older Satoshi Au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568689
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	1. Meeting Lugia and Gou

**Author's Note:**

> Aka another au where Satoshi | Ash actually fucking ages during his travels and not everyone is a 10 year old trying to save the world
> 
> And yes, things are different from what happens in canon and while I absolutely _adore_ the canon episodes so far, a friend and I had ideas for the AU and I kinda let it get away from me so. Things Changed. Trust me, though, I'm perfectly content with how canon is going, this is just my interpretation of how things may be different is Satoshi actually remembered the Legendaries he's met and they remembered him, too.

If someone asked Satoshi what his favorite legendary to meet was, he would never be able to tell them. After 9 years of traveling the world, he'd met plenty of legendary Pokémon, had foiled plenty of evil organizations' plans, and met plenty of Pokémon he befriended.

One Pokémon, however, that he would never forget was Lugia. More specifically, the baby Lugia he, Takashi, and Kasumi had helped save from people trying to capture it. The young Pokémon had quickly grown attached to him and he found himself caring deeply for the baby, promising that they would meet again some day. There's no way they wouldn't, he always tried to visit the legendaries he befriended in Kanto, but when he had tried to visit the Lugias, he learned that they had moved homes.

He was disappointed, he had wanted to see Baby Lugia again, but he also understood why they left. Their home was compromised and there was no telling if the people who tried to kidnap the younger Lugia would try to come back again after Satoshi and his friends left. Despite his disappointment, however, he found himself grinning out at the large expanse of water and cupping his hands around his mouth.

 **“** _We'll still meet again, Lugia! I promise!_ **”**

And as his voice echoed over the vast area, he grinned as he left the lake and started home for another adventure.

If a familiar cry echoed through the air in response to his words, well, no one needed to know.

**§§**

As soon as the professors spoke of signs of a legendary nearing town, Satoshi found himself immediately wanting to go to the area. He always wanted to meet more legendaries and if he got the chance today, he would be ecstatic. So, when he excused himself and bolted from the lab, Ookido wasn't surprised in the least and simply sighed fondly as his student ran. 

What Satoshi _didn't_ expect when he arrived at the location was the sight of a familiar sleek body swimming through the air, brushing off attacks and returning them full force. Pikachu's excited cry by his head pulled the Pokémon's gaze towards them and suddenly there was a loud, ecstatic crying booming through the air as the Lugia dove straight for the teen. 

**‘** **_Satoshi! Pikachu!_ ** **’**

He couldn't help the loud laugh that burst from his chest as he was suddenly scooped from the ground by the large head of the Pokémon, his arms wrapping around it in a hug as they flew high into the air. The fact that Lugia spoke to him didn't even stir surprise in him like it would have years ago.

 **“** Lugia! What are you doing here? This was so dangerous! **”** He laughed out as he and Pikachu made their way to the large Pokémon's back. Lugia's cry was still excited as he swooped through the air, the wind almost making Satoshi's hat to leave his head.

As they flew, Satoshi allowed himself to look out at the town and suddenly the air left his lungs when he saw a pair of brown eyes staring up at them in wonder. The person seemed entranced with Lugia and himself and he found himself patting the legendary's side and nodding towards the teen. Lugia hummed curiously before cheering and diving directly towards the stranger.

They seemed startled, stumbling back when the large Pokémon dove towards them, and Satoshi grinned that brilliant smile of his as he held a hand out and hung down from Lugia's side.

 **“** Grab on! **”**

And as if they couldn't deny him, the teen reached out and allowed himself to be pulled into the air with a yell, latching onto Satoshi when they were on the Pokémon's back and looking up in wonder as they flew high into the air.

 **“** I'm Satoshi. **”** The black haired teen spoke up, grinning down at the other as they caught their composure. A moment of silence fell over them before they looked down quickly, hands splaying out over the rough back of Lugia.

 **“** Gou. **”** They spoke up, voice portraying confidence despite them not meeting his eyes, and Satoshi grinned widely, looking forward once more.

 **“** Lugia, meet Gou. **”** He spoke up, rubbing the length of Lugia's neck, and the Pokémon cooed as it glanced back at them.

 **‘** _New friend?_ **’**

 **“** Yeah, new friend. **”**

He heard Gou begin speaking behind him as they began to document Lugia and snickered quietly to himself, pulling the bag from his back and setting it in front of him. He felt Pikachu move to his shoulder and chirp curiously next to his head as they watched him go through the contents of his back, only to cry excitedly when he pulled out a familiar flute replica.

Glancing back at the smaller teen, Satoshi grinned slightly and leaned back to bump his back against them.

 **“** Want to see something cool? **”** The question seemed to confuse the other, a brow quirk curiously as his eyes flickered from the flute to Satoshi's face. 

**“** Sure? **”** Their voice sounded mildly unsure and Pikachu jumped from their trainer's shoulder to approach Gou and pat their knee reassuringly. This seemed to only confuse them and Satoshi let out a bark of laughter before shaking his head.

Bring the flute to his lips, he allowed his eyes to slip shut and blew.

The Lugia they sat on jolted slightly beneath them and Gou let out a startled yelp, hands grabbing the moving fins on the Pokémon's back, staring at Satoshi wide eyed. They seemed like they were about to question what he was doing when another noise joined the flute. 

Lugia's eyes slipped shut as it swam through the air and suddenly its body was thrumming subtly as its mouth opened and a soft cry flowed from it. The flute and the Pokémon fell into sync as Satoshi played and Lugia sang along, slowly rising them higher into the air.

Gou couldn't stop an awed gasp from leaving them when they rose above the clouds, flying types surrounding them from all sides as they weaved through the air and sang their beautiful song. Brown hues moved from the surrounding Pokémon to Satoshi and Lugia, silent wonder taking over their being at the looks on their faces. They seemed so at peace, so calm and content, and Gou felt an odd tightness in their chest. Raising their phone, they hesitated for a moment before pressing record, determined to never forget this moment with the legendary and this mysterious stranger who seems friendly as can be with it. 

As the song slowly came to an end, the Pikachu leaning against their owners back cooed and sat up, swaying slightly as if they had almost fallen asleep. Big black eyes looked up at Gou and they found himself smiling, earning one back from the Pokémon.

The moment came to a gentle conclusion as the song ended and Satoshi lowered the flute from his lips, eyes opening once more to show shining brown hues. They seemed to be glossed over slightly and Gou felt something in them tell them to reach out, but they didn't have the chance because suddenly Pikachu was jumping to the teen's shoulder and rubbing their cheeks together with a comforting cry. Lugia sang along with the electric mouse and looked back at the three on its back, the smiling pulling its lips upwards surprising Gou.

They didn't even see Satoshi return the flute to his bag and was startled when they felt the seemingly older teen nudge them slightly.

 **“** Wanna go on an adventure? **”** He questioned and Gou found themself agreeing without even thinking it through.

And when Satoshi smiled so bright and grabbed onto Lugia with a yell of **“** hold on **”** , they felt themself only _slightly_ regretting it.

**§§**

**“** Wait, so you _rescued_ this Lugia from Team Rocket? **”** Gou questioned in horrified shock, a hand grasping at Satoshi's arm.

The older teen chuckled slightly at the way he was being shook by the other, far too accustomed to people doing this to him. Leaning back against Lugia, the large Pokémon cooed and twisted its head around to force its face into its friend's lap.

 **“** Yeah, these guys, Kosaburo and Yamato kidnapped it. Me and some other friends helped free it with the help of its mother. I promised we would meet again once we got it home and I guess it got impatient waiting for me. **”** His voice took on a teasing lilt as he pet the legendary's head and Lugia huffed, a large gust of air blowing over the teens. Both laughed and Satoshi leaned forward to press his forehead against the Pokémon's, an amused grin on his face. **“** Don't you huff at me, Lugia, you know I'm right. **”**

Gou found themself watching in amusement as this large Pokémon lifted its head and bumped it against Satoshi, making him bark out a loud laugh, letting himself be pushed around by the pouting Pokémon. Never in their life did they think they'd witness a Pokémon like Lugia acting like a toddler and see a _human being_ being the reason for it. It was like some story, the ones you read in fictional books.

 **“** Wait, so where is its mom now? **”** Gou found themself speaking up, the curiosity getting the better of them. Satoshi and Lugia paused in their rough housing, looking at them. The black haired teen fell back, allowing Lugia to place its heavy head on his torso with a quiet grunt. Lugia cooed quietly, eyes closing, and Satoshi hummed, tilting his head back to look at Gou.

 **“** According this this guy, she's probably out looking for it now. They apparently stuck together even after it grew old enough to part because of what happened. **”** He shrugged and raised his arms to pet the Lugia lightly, earning a pleased noise in return. Gou hummed in response, looking at his phone to type out notes on what he's learned in the past half hour. This was information they never thought they’d learn, after what happened with Mew, they didn’t think they’d get to be that lucky again and yet here they were. **“** Maybe we should head home soon, everyone is going to start worrying. **”** Satoshi spoke up, snapping the brunette out of their thoughts. Looking over, they followed the taller teen’s form as he freed himself from Lugia’s head and stood, arms stretching far above his head. If they let their gaze on how his shirt raised a little, no one could call him out on it.

 **“** How are we going to get home? **”** Looking around the area, Gou noted that he did not, in fact, have the slightest idea as to where they were. Vast fields sprawled out for miles around them, going as far as the eye could see with the occasional herd of Pokémon here and there.

Satoshi laughed behind them and they turned towards him before noticing he wasn’t where he’d just been standing. Looking up, they paused to see him sitting atop Lugia’s back once more, staring down at them with an amused grin.

 **“** Did you forg- **”**

 **“** Don’t say another word.. **”** They grumbled out, approaching the legendary and allowing Satoshi to pull them onto the back of the Pokémon’s back. Even as they took off into the sky, Gou couldn’t help but grumble as Satoshi laughed next to them and threw an arm around their shoulder, pulling out their phone as an obvious sign that they were going to ignore the other teen. 


	2. A Professor's Research Fellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi Masarako | Masarako = Child of Masara (Town)

Lugia’s cry shook the ground as it soared into the air, Satoshi and Gou’s voices calling out their farewells as the legendary took off into the night sky, white body blending in with the clouds that surrounded it. A quiet laugh fluttered from Gou’s chest as they turned away from the sky and faced the door to the Professor’s lab, a grin finding its way onto their face as they clenched their phone tight in their hand. They’d gotten to see so many things no one else ever would have had the privilege to. Just thinking about it made the teen’s grin widen and their body shake subtly with excitement from what they had done that evening. Just as they were about to turn to Satoshi and speak, a familiar barking started up as Wanpachi barreled from the doors and outside to them, her excited yips earning Pikachu’s attention.

In seconds, the teens were laughing as Wanpachi barreled into the electric mouse, rubbing her cheek against their’s in excitement. If it weren’t for her speaking up, neither would have noticed Koharu follow her Pokemon out of the building. 

**“** Gou, you’re late! **”** Her voice was thick with mild exasperation and concern, but it flew over the teen’s head as their expression lit up and they looked away from the Pokémon to their friend.

 **“** Listen to this, Koharu!! **”** Their hands moved with their words, the brunette excitedly bouncing in place as they began to tell the tired looking girl about the adventure they’d been dragged on. Satoshi simply grinned at their side, the excitement coming from them causing the older teen to also begin bouncing in place slightly, hands moving to mess with his jacket zipper to keep him from following his new friend’s hand movements. **“** It was amazing, Koharu, I _actually_ got to meet Lugia and there were so many Pokemon that we got to meet! Lugia even _sang_ with Satoshi, I got it all on video! **”**

Koharu sighed softly, a fond smile quirking her lips upwards slightly as she listened to her friend talk. Eyes flickering to Satoshi, she quirked a brow, curiosity beginning to brew in her gut as she tried to remember _why_ _he seemed so familiar_. Her thoughts were cut off, however, by Gou speaking up once more.

 **“** I hope I get to meet it again.. **”** They murmured, hands fiddling in front of them, but before she could comfort them, Satoshi threw an arm around their shoulder.

 **“** Of course you’ll get to! You’re friends now! **”**

And for some reason, Koharu could only wonder why he was becoming more and more familiar.

 **“** Oh, by the way, where’s Chief Sakuragi? **”** Gou spoke up, finally calming down from the excitement of everything. Koharu quirked a brow curiously and motioned behind herself with a small shrug.

 **“** Dad is still inside with Professor Ookido, he was waiting for someone- **”**

She was quickly cut off by both Satoshi and Gou making loud noises of surprise.

 **“** What?! Professor Ookido is here?! **” “** _Shit_ , the Professor is probably worried! **”**

The curse caused both younger teens to gape at Satoshi as he quickly ran pas yessed them and to the door, his Pikachu hot on his tail when they noticed their trainer take off. Koharu could only look at Gou in shocked wonder, the brunette helplessly shrugging their shoulders before following the older.

**§§**

**“** Satoshi Masarako! **”** Ookido exclaimed when said boy ran into the room, frowning up at him as he came to a stop in front of the Professor. He at least had the decency to look guilty as he looked down at his feet, Pikachu cooed sadly by his head at the scolding that was coming. **“** I knew you were going to go off, but for _10 hours_ ? You could have at least taken your phone and told us you weren’t coming back right away! **”**

 **“** I’m sorry, Professor Ookido, I left it in the car without thinking and ended up going off with Lugia for a bit- **”** He flinched at the quirked brow, **“** -a _while_ . **”**

Ookido sighed slowly before offering his pupil a small, amused smile as he shook his head slightly.

 **“** You’re lucky we’re used to you taking off for a while, your mother would have had a heart attack if she found out you ran off years ago. **”** He spoke fondly, raising a hand to pat his back lightly. Satoshi laughed, relaxing when he realized the professor was starting to joke around to let him know that he wasn’t truly mad, simply worried. It was only when this conversation stopped that Sakuragi spoke up, an excited Gou vibrating at his side.

 **“** So you two met Lugia? **”** He questioned, pulling the black haired teen’s attention towards him. Satoshi immediately lit up, quickly joining the new Professor and his friend at the machine in the middle of the room. Gou handed their phone to the professor as he began typing on a small keyboard, connecting the device to the machine. Images and videos immediately began popping up and Sakuragi made a small sound of amazement, hand moving up to gently grip his chin as he viewed the videos.

 **“** _Amazing!_ Nobody has ever caught footage of Lugia’s fins mid-flight this up close before! **”** Wonder was thick in his voice as he watched each video pop up on the screen, onyx hues filled with wonder.

 **“** That’s not even the biggest surprise! **”** Gou spoke up from behind him, their chest puffing out slightly as they rubbed their nose with their finger. Satoshi glanced at them from the corner of his eyes, an amused smirk quirking his lips upwards at how confident the other seemed. Looking back to the screen, he watched the video pop up and the professor gasped quietly under his breath.

 **“** Is this an underwater video..? **”** Standing upright, Sakuragi grinned back at the teens, excitement shining in his eyes. Gou only puffed up more at the praise and Satoshi simply grinned back, standing upright with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. He started when he felt a sudden hand on his back, form tense, and Ookido moved his hand back with a quiet apology. Clearing his throat, the elder professor moved into his pupil’s view.

 **“** What about you, Satoshi? Anything new happen when you went on your little journey? **”** He questioned, tilting his head slightly with a curious smile. Looking at the man, Satoshi moved a hand back to pat his backpack, eyes sparkling with excitement as he remembered what he had done with the Legendary Pokémon. 

**“** I finally got to show it the song I learned from Fleura! And it sang with me! **”** He bounced slightly on his heels, looking at the machine when another video popper up, and as if the universe willed it, the video Gou had taken of the duet began playing. Satoshi lit up as the song echoed through the lab, eyes slipping shut as he held his hands behind his back and began to sway along with the tune. Pikachu’s excited ‘chu’ chirped in and they leaned against their trainer’s head as they listened to the song. Sakuragi stared in wonder at the screen as he watched the teen behind him play a flute-like object as Lugia’s large head swayed and sang along.

 **“** You.. Did you already have an existing relationship with this Lugia? **”** He questioned, onyx hues looking back at the two behind him. It took a moment for him to get a response before Satoshi opened his eyes to look at the Professor, grinning up at the older man.

 **“** Of course I did! **”** He chirped, earning a bark of laughter from Ookido as Sakuragi gaped.

**§§**

He knew he probably should have been surprised he had been asked to be the Professor’s research fellows alongside Gou, but he really wasn’t. Nine years of travel and he had been dragged into many things, so he really wasn’t surprised whatsoever when the Professor asked the question. He had found himself hesitating for a moment when he asked, but seeing how Gou had lit up and looked at him, like they were ecstatic to work with him, he found himself caving.

Truly, Satoshi was weak to his friends, even the ones he only just made.

Pikachu and Wanpachi’s excited cries echoed through the halls as they played, both waiting for their trainers to be ready for bed so they could all sleep. Satoshi stood in the middle of the room, staring down at the sleep shirt he was still in the middle of putting on. He hadn’t been planning on staying in Kanto for an extended period of time, but because of his inability to say no, he was staying for longer than intended. Glancing at the phone on the dresser, he sighed and was startled when a surprised yelp sounded behind him. Spinning around, he saw Gou standing in the doorway with their hands over their face, refusing to look at the older teen.

 **“** I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were still changing! **”** Their voice cracked and they peeked at him from between their fingers, only to quickly close them again when they saw Satoshi had yet to put the shirt on.

Staring in silent wonder, a bark of startled laughter left the black haired teen, eyes rolling slightly as he pulled the sleep shirt on so his poor friend could stop being flustered. He didn’t really know _why_ they were flustered, it wasn’t like it was weird to see your friend shirtless, but he supposed he should put him out of his misery.

 **“** You’re okay now, Gou. **”** He spoke up, his voice holding mild amusement, and Gou lowered their hands, giving him a small glare.

 **“** Why did it take so long for you to change? **”** They huffed, crossing their arms over their chest as they looked away. Satoshi couldn’t help but chuckle, snatching up his phone and walking over to the beds, flopping down on the bottom bunk.

 **“** I don’t only change my pants. **”** He lightly teased, earning an affronted squawk from the younger teen. He could only laugh as his friend stormed up to the bunks, going up to the top bunk, but not before giving him an extremely brief middle finger.

Pikachu quickly joined the teen in bed, their soft coo putting a small smile onto his face. Raising a hand to pet their head, he pulled his phone out to hold it above his head, thumb dancing across the screen.

 **To:** _Glads 🌕🖤  
_ _Good Morning. <3_

His smile morphed into the grin of amusement at their situation. He remembered Gladion telling him he was going to Unova for a bit for his training and had remembered that just as he was going to bed, the blonde was waking up. And what better to wake up to than a text from your boyfriend?

It took a few moments for him to get a response, though he wasn’t surprised since Gladion had always been slow at waking up.

 **From:** _Glads 🌕🖤  
_ _Go to bed, Satoshi._

A moment passed.

 **From:** _Glads 🌕🖤  
_ _< 3_

Satoshi couldn’t help but laugh, and halfway across the world Gladion gently clutched his necklace with a grin and a softly whispered

 **“** Goodnight, Satoshi. **”**

**§§**

**“** What had you laughing last night, Satoshi? **”** Gou questioned from over their glass of orange juice, a brow quirking curiously. The older teen looked up with a mouth full of eggs, looking full prepared to answer, and Gou quickly held their hand up with a sigh. **“** Swallow first. **”**

A muffled chuckle was their response and Satoshi finished what was in his mouth before grinning cheekily.

 **“** I was talking to Glads! **”** His voice was bright and Gou couldn’t help but smile along with him.

 **“** Glads? **”** They mused, tilting their head, and Satoshi nodded quickly, taking another bite from his food. Gou decided not to ask anymore, as they were hungry and excited to go on their first adventure as the Professor’s research fellows. It didn’t take long to finish their meal and when they looked up to see Satoshi had also just finished, they grinned slyly. **“** I’ll race you to see who gets to the Professor first. **”**

Cup slamming down on the table, Satoshi grinned widely, an excited twinkle in his eyes as he slowly stood from the table in sync with his friend.

 **“** _You’re so on._ **”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have no idea how excited I am to write Gladion and Satoshi slowly drag Gou into their relationship


	3. REWRITE

[ _I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've decided to rewrite this fic! The new work is linked on this full line and I hope those of you that if enjoyed the first version, you will enjoy the rewrite as well!!!_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723232/chapters/59761858)

**Author's Note:**

> Let Satoshi | Ash say 'fuck' 2k19 (even if he hasn't said it yet in the fic but he Will Soon)
> 
> Firstfriendshipping - Satoshi/Gou  
> Trusterpartnershipping - Satoshi/Gladion  
> Determinedshipping - Satoshi/Gladion/Go


End file.
